A Monkey's Uncle
by DiaDotCom
Summary: Hadrian visits Gotham for a mission, but finds himself in a whole heed of trouble with the territorial heroes of the city. No pairings yet. Rated T for language and violence.
1. A Warm Welcome

I just really like when authors rename Harry as Hadrian or Harrison or any other fancy name. It means that he's about to be more badass than normal.

This is AU, of course, like any other x-over fic so I'm changing things up. If you don't dig that, then this isn't the story for you.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Gotham City was, to be quite honest, disgusting. There was almost no such thing as "the nice part of town." Literally, you could walk down any street and feel the germs. Polluted with dirt and crime, filth and corruption, the ill and impoverished, and the rich scumbags and shady drug dealers, the big city was by no means a beautiful place.

Hadrian knew he couldn't judge. Who knows half of what he's been covered in; surely not him. He was not the type to normally criticize anything but he couldn't help it. This place was what hell was like, he was sure.

The young man strolled down the sidewalks of the city's streets, taking in the bright neon lights against the dark high-rise buildings. The city was such an attraction with its stand-out advertisements and loads of career opportunities, judging by its industrial appearance.

"Attraction for trouble," Hadrian hissed quietly to himself as he passed another bar. He could say the same for himself. He couldn't even count on his fingers how many times he found himself in sketchy situations. Like the one he was about to walk into in a moment.

The thing is that trouble was the very reason that Hadrian had arrived in the over-populated town. On very special orders, he was to get himself in trouble with the baddest man in the city. Bigger than any over-aggressive policemen. Bigger than any hardcore crime bosses. He was to attract the attention of the Batman.

Legend has it, the man could kick a guy's ass 104 different ways before he took them to prison, making them wish he'd just kill them. And that was the other detail: he didn't kill. He also had a whole gang of sidekicks who were the same, except one who actually did kill. At least, this is what Hadrian overheard a thug saying as he passed an alley a block back.

Hadrian turned another corner and waved a hand over himself, placing an illusion charm on himself. He crept through another street and scoped out his surroundings. There was nothing in particular around, just a couple of drug dealers, drug abusers, and prostitutes. He eased past them and strolled into the next alley.

Fuck, is everything here dirty? He had brushed his hand along a wall as he hid behind it. He could envision a cleaner Gotham, probably a hundred years ago. No, maybe two hundred years ago, whenever the city was less populated and there were no skyscrapers around. He wiped his hand on the back of his pants and continued down the alley, checking out the nearby windows and fire escapes to make sure no one was watching him. He climbed up a railing and reached the top of a building, then took off.

How to attract him was the question. He could walk straight into the Batcave. He quickly dismissed that thought. You can't gain someone's trust by just showing that you know their secrets. Perhaps, join some criminals in their nightly activities. If Robin was anything like his grandfather, he'd probably think that Hadrian was lower than him for joining the scum in their deplorable acts. Of course, if Robin was anything like his grandfather then he'd think everyone was lower than him.

Still that wasn't the impression Hadrian wanted to make.

He could aid him. He paused over an alleyway.

While it wasn't an awful idea, Hadrian disagreed and wondered why such an idea came to him. With what he has been told, it wouldn't make sense to help. The man can destroy whoever tries to take him on and more. Not to mention his allies. We've been over this. Hadrian felt a presence near him.

Before he chanced to turn, three thugs entered the alley below him. Two big guys and a small one. It was obvious he was a new guy. Even more apparent was it that he made a mistake. Hadrian settled in for the show, thinking about which point he should step in.

"What kinda joke is this, huh? Where's the load?" The "new guy" asked. Hadrian could make out one of the guys shaking his head.

"Boy, you're dumber than a bag of bolts. I told you before that when you make mistakes, you don't get second chances." The second guy picked up from the other.

"Boss says you made a mistake, and now our job is a bit more harder..."

"...And a lot more fun." One of them pushed the guy into the other, and the other knocked him down.

They began to beat the guy up. Quickly, efficiently, one at a time, and then together. They moved as if they done this before, and Hadrian was disgusted. The sight of seeing two guys beat a man to death and have fun doing it as if they were dancing was truly revolting. While he was trained and enjoyed a good fight, he by no means could pummel a person in such a way with the same joy.

He moved to jump down, feeling around his many holsters. There was an arm pulling him back from where he crouched over the ledge. He elbowed the person immediately, his body moving of its own accord as he jumped down, consequentially dodging the attack. If someone asked, he meant to do this. He went on to ignore the pest, whomever it was, and attack the thugs before they could finish the job. He took them down easily before moving closer to the injured man. He was almost dead.

Before he could reach out for the man, a hand pulled him back once again.

"Touch me again, you bloody-"

"I had that handled," a young voice gritted out.

"Obviously not." Almost like a stubborn child, Hadrian had his head turned away from his companion. "He almost died."

"Who the hell are you?" It didn't sound like much of a question. The person didn't say anything more. Hadrian, finally, turned to study him.

It was Robin.

He felt a small tad more that excited. The young hero was just whom he wanted to meet. He didn't have to wait to get close, Robin was already here. He could just take him! This made his mission much more easier than having to seek out Batman like the original plan.

Speak of the bat...

The detective appeared from above, his cape casting a quick shadow. He was tall, dark, and very intimidating. Hadrian leaned back some, discreetly moving away from the hero.

...and he shall appear.

"Robin?" His deep voice rumbled out. His face (assuming eyes) was trained on Hadrian's form, studying him. Hadrian held his glare, almost anxiously awaiting some action.

"These thugs were going to kill this one," he gestured to the half-breathing man. "I was awaiting the most opportune moment to end it before this fool jumped in." Hadrian glared at him. He couldn't deny that this is what happened, but he held his tongue. He has no reason to speak to the detective anyway; it is the boy he was after.

"Let's go, Robin." The boy-wonder looked at his father, questioningly before stomping out of sight. Batman took no note of it as he went to pick up the beaten man. "You're coming with us," he told Hadrian as he passed him to follow Robin. Hadrian obediently followed, cursing his luck as Batman conveniently foiled his plan of simply kidnapping Robin the moment he laid eyes on him. He mentally groaned as he stepped over one of the unconscious men to follow the duo. Gotham is exceedingly filthy.

Hadrian sat in the corner his temporary cell as he took in his company. The two thugs, who were still unconscious, a shady pimp with a few wrinkles and a cheap-looking suit, and his male prostitutes. They looked like boys, probably just having reached eighteen. They were close together, visibly shaking, Hadrian could tell. One could take a glance at them, and know that they only recently dealt with hardship. Probably only resulted to selling themselves in desperation, and the pimp was the one who took advantage of their struggle. He glared at the pimp, who looked a little too...hungry.

"Say, you've got a nice face," the pimp crept closer to him. Hadrian held his hand out to keep him away. The man moved forward anyway with a pleased smile. The younger man distinctly heard the policemen talking:

"Is he really trying to recruit?"

"What an idiot."

"And a little attitude too..." The pimp was right next to him on the long bench, trying to whisper in his ear. He was having a hard time doing so with Hadrian's left hand in the way of getting close enough. Hadrian could smell his hot breath from a foot away. Repulsed, he tried to warn the creep as he reached out to him.

"Don't." The guy grinned and touched Hadrian's wrist anyway. A policeman went to berate the man, trying to him to back off but Hadrian had already grabbed the pimp's extended fingers and broke them.

Next thing he knew, he was exiting the cell while leaving howls of pained behind him. He was ushered into a dim room with a table and two chairs.

"What do you want to know?" Hadrian asked the policeman but the door shut behind him. Never had he been in one of these interrogation rooms. He knew that they wanted information yet he had none to provide them with.

"I already asked you that. Sit down."

"What's a child doing in a police station? Does Batman always let you out this late?" Hadrian sat down on the edge of his chair, waiting for Robin to do the same. Unsurprisingly, he did not.

"Who are you?" Robin moved in closer underneath the light. The boy was just a tad smaller than him and had this stiffness about him. Hadrian didn't expect less.

"I am new to the city, and I was just exploring the rooftops. I did not know what was to occur in that alley." Hadrian took in Robin's glare behind his mask. "Believe me." He glanced at the mirrors, studying them. "I suspect that you want more information?" Robin merely stared at him with his arms crossed. "I expected you to say more." Hadrian stood and moved toward the mirrors. He went to look past his reflection and, of course, saw nothing.

"Sit back down, you imbecile." He glanced at the younger male through the mirror and saw the subtle irritation expressed across his face. He moved toward Robin but was knocked down quickly. "I've already went through your records. There wasn't much there to get a read on you for some odd reason. Tell me what I want to know."

"Your mother hits harder than that," Hadrian commented, wiping a hand over his eye. The quick curve of Robin's lips flattened. He didn't mean to insult him, it was more of an inside joke. Robin kicked him anyway. Hadrian inwardly winced. "She knocked me off a balcony for... Well, I suppose you wouldn't want to hear about that. If I give you answers, what is the probability of me leaving this...place?"

"I could get you out of here immediately," he answered. Hadrian knew that trick.

"You will. Immediately." Robin gave him a look of disinterest but nodded. Hadrian grinned. He shrugged innocently as he looked around the room again.

"I suppose you've heard of the Demon's Head...I am his son." There was obvious shock all over Robin's face. It cleared and then Hadrian was seeing stars. That's never happened before.

"Thank you," Robin's young voice sounded as the light grew even more dimmer, "and welcome to Gotham." He was kicked again.

* * *

Well, that was quite an evening out in town for Hadrian. Let me know what you think about it: should I continue or no? Thanks for reading!


	2. The Second Son

Sorry for taking so long; I'm trying to get back into writing! Enjoy!

* * *

What the hell? Hadrian finds himself repeating this phrase the whole night because never in his twenty-three years of existence has he had to deal with so much filth in one night.

He woke up with his wrists cuffed together, while his arms circled the steel softness that was the boy-wonder's body. Well, his armor really. The whipping of the tip of the kid's cape tickled Hadrian's face and the roar of an engine had no mercy on his ears. Blurred city lights and cars vroomed passed him, and it took him a long moment to realize that it was actually him that was passing it all...on the back of a motorcycle.

He felt liquid spray against his boots as Robin drove through a puddle of who knows what. He grumbled in disgust as he lifted his head slowly, trying to ignore the pounding of his brain. It was in vain as he jerked when the motorcycle came to a screeching halt.

"Get up," Robin dragged his body off the bike non-too-gently while uncuffing him before moving further from the bike. Hadrian hardly had time to stand so that he could move on his own.

They were at the shipping yard, the very entrance that Hadrian used to get into the city. The cringe-worthy place was what he used as a hideout while planning the kidnapping of his young nephew only a few hours earlier.

"I'd thought you would take me to the cave if you aren't going to kill me. Then again, judging by your kick, I can assume you did try. Don't tell me you're going to dump my body into the water. That's not the style you were raised with." Hadrian tsked when Robin shrugged him off.

"What would you know about my childhood?" He began walking back toward the bike, leaving Hadrian alone in the middle of the dock.

"Where do you think you're going? I want some answers," the man trudged forward. "Where the fuck is my rucksack?!" Robin paused.

"Who are you to demand anything from me?! I want you out of the city before dusk," he turned and sat on his bike.

"I am your uncle," Hadrian replied, catching up with the boy. "I'm not going anywhere, you spoiled brat! I don't feel very appreciative for the kick. Why did you do it?" Hadrian understood that it took much effort to earn the hero's trust. However his words triggered a very negative reaction that Hadrian hadn't foreseen.

His question remain unanswered as Robin sent a final glare in his direction before starting his bike.

"Get out of my city," were his final words before he left Hadrian in dust. Said man gritted his teeth angrily as he stareh after his nephew. Oh, his head was hurting. Just when his headache receded, another took his place.

Literally and figuratively.

Much like the feeling from before, Hadrian sensed movement behind him. It was the imposing figure of a hooded man that Hadrian turned to face. The man was staring back at him - well one can assume he was as his head was not only covered with a hood but also a helmet. There were two guns in the holsters against his legs. The man crossed his arms.

"Exiled, huh?" Hadrian took in his form, wondering which side this one was affiliated with.

"Not exactly," he answered while shaking his head. "I don't plan on following his orders. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to learn your relationship with him. Spoiler alert: it doesn't seem like he likes you very much," Hadrian's nose flared at the comment, "especially since he brought you here.

"So, what's your story? Estranged uncle who's come to rekindle a relationship? Kid's not going to fall for that. Not to mention, you let him walk all over you. If anything, he's gonna fuck you up if he sees you again just because he wants to."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know him, and I know if he brought you here, then he must really want you to leave." Hadrian watched as the man reached for his gun and made to shoot at him. The bullet was deflected off of Hadrian's protective charm, which he had managed to cast in the nick of time. "So, you're one of those magic-"

"Try that again," Hadrian demanded as his eyes narrowed with a promise of pain. The man gave another attempt. He held up his hand, creating a small fire ball before throwing it at the man's feet. "Like I said before, I am not going anywhere!" A chase began between the two, with Hadrian assuming offense while the man tried to find a high vantage point.

"You don't get it, kid. You're in my territory. You ain't gonna win." A sudden beep and a poof of dark smoke was the changing point. Realizing that he was not going to win like this - he'd get shot before he managed to find the man -Hadrian immediately cast a disillusionment charm before the smoke cleared. He moved into the shadows, careful to not make any noise that would give away his position.

Hadrian weighed his options. He refused to flee Gotham, that much was obvious. So, that only left continuing the fight (and probably killing this man as Hadrian could see his stubbornness so well) or keeping his focus on his prized bird and abandoning the fight.

Hadrian loathed to kill people, even the scum that he had met throughout his days. And this man's life, in terms of al Ghul, would be a waste if only for his combat. In another circumstance, Hadrian could even see this hooded man as his sparring partner.

With that said, Hadrian would as hate to abandon a fight, especially this one because it was quite a thrill. But he was left no choice, when his opponent was looking to snipe him and therefore, end the battle. It was too real, and Hadrian knows that it would be better to leave the situation with his life intact and remain focus in the actual reason he came to Gotham.

In both of these scenarios, he could not win without losing in some ways.

Hadrian decided on the latter of the two while attempting to tip-toe his way out of the shipping yard. It was a time consuming task to make no sound while his boot came in contact with the gravel. You'd think that after all this time of training, that Hadrian would have mastered the silence of a ninja but no. Not when he was so anxious to get to Robin.

"Thought you were off so easy." Oh, damn. The hooded man appeared before him. Hadrian could feel his charm fail as he turned to face him. He pulled his shiny, chrome weapon up to Hadrian's forehead. "Coward. Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right here."

He wasn't getting away anytime soon, but the man was not pulling the trigger. He had to be bluffing; he was trying to coax Hadrian into leaving. He was not going to kill him. This revelation made everything come together. This man was not an assassin but a crime-fighter. And that's why he was in cahoots with Robin. He was one of Batman's allies.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Making me leave? The kid's got you whipped, too?" There was a click and more pressure was pushed against Hadrian's head. "There, we have something in common. One reason for you not to 'end me.'"

"Not good enough."

"So, you do admit that he has you wrapped around his finger. That's interesting. I will not beg you to have mercy if that is what you want." Now, the man was being unresponsive. Hadrian felt the gun being eased away from his a head. He kept his glare as the stored it into the holsters.

"Don't think you're safe yet," the man almost growled, "If I see you in my yard again, I will not hesitate to kill you, al Ghul." He tilted his head dismissively. "Word of advice, kid, whoop his ass before he whoops yours." With that, he grappled away, leaving Hadrian alone.

Within no time, Hadrian was back on the rooftops, leaping through the warm summer air. He was relocating the alleyway where he bested the gross thugs to see what about it had caught the interest of Batman and Robin. He found it quickly and decided to rest on the building next to it.

Nothing interesting seemed to be happening for awhile, so Hadrian used the time to process how the night will end. In only a few hours, the mindset he'd arrive in Gotham with became a broken puzzle, with the pieces consisting of the missing answers to all of his questions. This mission was not as easy as it seemed. At any rate, it would not be successful if he did not get his beloved rucksack back. It contained all of his favorite things, or more importantly, his survival materials. Hadrian let out a puff of air. What to do? What to do?

He stood suddenly. He could see the letters from where he stood: G.C.P.D. It only took a moment to rack up a plan. And normally he would feel guilt, even just a tad, for doing this - I mean these people were only trying to keep Gotham safe - but they had his personal belongings.


End file.
